A New Year Beginning
by ilovetvalot
Summary: The close of a year brings startling revelations from David Rossi. JJ/Rossi Will be two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Year Beginning**

**Chapter One**

Watching as David Rossi's broad back moved toward the French doors of the upscale restaurant's terrace, JJ frowned. Sighing she watched as the older man slipped quietly outside, JJ shook her head. Something was wrong. For months, she and the older man had been developing a close friendship. After Will and she had split four months ago, he, along with the rest of the guys in their close knit unit, had been solid rocks to lean on, helping her out wherever they could. But none more than the complicated man outside. Because if Hotch, Spence and Derek had been rocks, then David Rossi had been a boulder. An immovable force that had stood between her and all manner of turmoil over the past few months. From recalcitrant press to Will's threat of an ugly custody battle, Rossi had buffered her.

Now, as their intrepid team gathered to celebrate the end of a hellacious year and the promise of a new beginning, she felt him pulling away from her and her son. It had been happening gradually over the last few weeks. Nothing overtly obvious…just a steady withdrawal from her day to day life. And for the life of her, she had no idea what she'd done to cause that change. And it was driving her slowly insane. In the last months, she'd come to depend on him. His magnetic presence had made it easy for her to do. And it appeared that she'd yet again allowed herself to fall stupidly in love with the wrong man. Again. Maybe her New Year's resolution should be to become a nun.

Biting her lower lip, she stared toward the door and she jumped as she heard a deep voice behind her.

"You realize he'd got it bad, right?" Hotch asked from just behind her.

"What?" JJ asked, startled as she turned to look at her boss and friend. "What are you talking about, Hotch?" JJ questioned, tilting her head to stare up into the neutral face of their Unit Chief.

"Dave," Hotch clarified, nodding toward the door. "He's got it bad."

"I'm not sure that I understand you, Hotch," JJ replied slowly, looking from his impassive face to the door Dave had just exited through.

"I shouldn't interfere," Hotch said softly, his face tightening in discomfort. "But, you deserve to know," he continued cryptically.

"Deserve to know what?" JJ asked, a perplexed frowning turning her lips down. "What's wrong with Dave?" she continued worriedly.

"I've already said too much," Hotch shook his head. "Just go talk to him, JJ," he murmured, walking away.

Shooting another worried look outside, JJ swallowed the remainder of her drink in a hasty swallow and moved toward the same door Dave had left through.

Stepping outside, JJ shivered in the cold night air. Evening wear wasn't exactly conducive to the chilly New Year's Eve temperature. Her eyes found him easily, arms braced against the wrought iron fence as he stared out over the lights of DC. "Dave?" she called to him.

He'd have known that familiar voice anywhere. "Go back inside, JJ," Dave ordered, not bothering to turn around.

JJ could see the rigid posture in his spine as his fingers gripped the metal in a white knuckled grip. "No," JJ shook her head, slowly walking across the stone pavement toward him. "Not until you explain to me exactly what I've done to cause you to shut me out. I thought-," JJ began, stopping abruptly as he jerked around to face her.

"Damn it, Jen. Leave it alone. You haven't done anything," he growled. Suddenly noticing her shiver as a cold breeze passed over them, he shook his head at her and sighed. "What the hell are you doing coming out here without a coat anyway?" he asked gruffly, quickly shedding his suit jacket and taking a step forward to drape it around her strapless emerald dress. "Are you trying to catch your death?" he grumbled, adjusting the oversized coat across her tiny frame.

Grabbing his white lawn shirt when he would have stepped back, JJ shook her head. "No, I was trying to catch my best friend off guard in the hope of getting the answers I've needed for almost a month!"

"Your best friend, huh?" Dave asked, smiling grimly down at her. "How about that for irony, huh?" he asked softly, talking mostly to himself as he dropped his hands away from her now covered arms to hang loosely at his sides.

Tightening her grip on his shirt as she felt him begin to withdraw again, JJ held on, knowing somehow that if she let go in that moment, she might lose him forever. "I don't understand," JJ whispered. "We're friends. You're my closest friend. What have I done to cause you to pull away from me…from us?"

"That's just it, Jennifer," Dave retorted sharply, covering her hands against his chest and pulling her hands away from him. "There's no us. And I don't want to be your friend…best or otherwise, damn it!"

"What?" JJ gasped, eyes widening at the pain his words sent wrenching through her. "Why…why would you say that to me?" JJ stuttered, her throat tightening as she struggled to form coherent sentences. "What did I do?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing," Dave growled, turning away. Damn it! Why couldn't she just go and leave him to his pain. Couldn't this brilliant woman realize that looking at her…watching her…knowing she'd never really be his was killing him?

"Dave," JJ begged, feeling her entire world beginning to spiral out of control as thoughts of losing his presence in her life invaded her consciousness. "Don't do this to me, please!"

Staring into the dark night, Dave laughed bitterly. "Don't do this to _you_?" Dave asked incredulously. "What the hell do you think this is doing to _me_, Jennifer?" Inhaling deeply and releasing a shuddery breath, Dave strived to remain in control…to keep the yowls of pain caged within him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't let myself be tempted with whispers of the family I wish I had. I have to separate myself from you and Henry while I still can. I can't _be_ your friend. I'm sorry," he said huskily.

"You _do _have a family," JJ replied, lifting a shaking hand to push her hair from her face as her stomach rolled, fear rippling in its wake. "_We're_ your family. Henry and I, Dave."

"No," Dave shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, not seeing anything at all. "You aren't. You aren't mine." Closing his eyes, he forced himself to continue, "I told Hotch tonight…I'm going to turn in my paperwork after the holiday. I'm leaving the Bureau."

Dropping her jaw in shock, JJ could only shake her head as she stared at his angular profile. Finally finding her voice, JJ whispered violently, "No. NO! You can't do this! You can't just walk out on us, damn you! We already _had_ one man do that to us!"

Hearing the broken words escaping her lips, Dave turned to find her confused blue eyes swimming in tears. "Jen," Dave whispered, unconsciously reaching his hand out to touch her, "Don't cry, honey."

Jerking her cheek away from his warm, tender touch, JJ shook her head. "Why? You owe me that much, David! Why?" she asked angrily, lifting her hand to swipe angrily at the tears that had managed to escape.

"Because I love you to damn much to be able to settle for just being your friend. Being just a friend and quasi father is killing me, JJ," Dave confessed hoarsely. "I'm in love with you. I love Henry! Staying here…being with you every day…as you friend? Just your friend? I won't survive it."

"So you love me so much that you'd just walk away from both of us without even giving me a chance?" JJ asked harshly as she took a stumbling step backward. "That's how much faith you have in me?" JJ asked bitterly. "Did you even bother to ask yourself how I might have felt about you? To ask me?"

"You just told me, Jennifer…your best friend. Remember?" Dave muttered, reaching out his hand to steady her.

"Don't you dare patronize me!" JJ hissed, jerking her arm away from his gentle grip. "You make all these decisions and you didn't even give me a chance. You've never given me one indication that you wanted us to be anything other than what we've been to each other! Do you think I'm a mind reader? That I have some latent psychic talents that I've never disclosed?" JJ asked sarcastically, slamming her hand against his broad chest.

"Jennifer, I didn't say anything because there wouldn't have been any point," Dave wearily tried to explain, searching for words that would give her some comfort…some closure.

"And how exactly would you know that, Rossi? Are YOU the mind reader?" JJ retorted sharply, her leaden words edged in ice.

"I don't…" Dave trailed off as he stared down at her drenched face. "Why don't you make this simple, JJ? Can you tell me that you want more than friendship from me?"

"You're an idiot," JJ spat. "A blind, deaf idiot! My only regret is that you aren't mute, too! Then, maybe, I wouldn't have to listen to your asinine drivel!" JJ yelled into his tense face.

"Was there an answer in there somewhere, Jareau?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes on her beautiful face as he watched her cheeks flush in agitation.

"Moron," JJ hissed, stomping her foot angrily, her high heel embedding in the leather of his Italian loafer.

"Ow, shit!" Dave yelped. "Damn it, woman! Maim me later if you must, but answer my damn question first and put us both out of our misery," he demanded, hopping on one foot.

"Oh, Dave, Dave, Dave," JJ bit out through clenched teeth, "You only think you've seen misery before now."

Startling slightly as the glass doors opened, Morgan wiggled his eyebrows as he popped his head out the door. "Hey, Baby Girl sent me to find out if everything is okay out here," Morgan explained.

Glancing over her shoulder, JJ forced a smile. "We're fine, Derek, but actually Dave and I _are _going to cut out of here early," she explained, latching onto Dave's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"But it's not even the witching hour yet!" Morgan yelped, moving aside as they entered the restaurant again.

"Jen-," Dave muttered.

"Shut. UP," JJ hissed, her words low and dangerous. "Or I swear to God, I'll cripple you."

Looking from JJ's flashing eyes to Dave's resolute face, Morgan simply nodded. "I'll let Mama know, Jayje. You guys drive safe," he murmured as JJ brushed past him followed by a tense David Rossi.

Trailing the woman he'd fallen in love with out of the crowded restaurant, Dave surrounded her shapely arm in a gentle grip, stilling her movement. "Jennifer, wait."

Turning, JJ's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she shook her head. "We're not saying another word to each other until we get home. I refuse to get into a screaming match with you when you're driving."

Nodding once, he reached for the door handle to the passenger side of his SUV, opening the door for her. Waiting until she was safely inside, he slammed the door, taking a deep breath as he walked around the vehicle to take his place behind the wheel. God, he'd wanted this to be as painless as he could make it for them both. So much for his well meant intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Year Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

Watching as JJ unlocked the front door of her condo fifteen minutes later, Dave followed her inside, standing silently just inside the doorway.

Walking into the living room, JJ turned to find him hovering by the front door. "You might as well come in and get comfortable, Rossi. You're not leaving this house until this has been resolved to MY satisfaction," she said tartly, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"There's nothing left to resolve between us, Jen," Dave replied softly, his dark eyes worshiping her beautiful face, memorizing every beautiful nuance.

"The hell there's not!" JJ snapped angrily, her eyes boring into his, damning him to the pits of hell for believing that lie. "You said you loved me!"

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Dave sighed. "Henry?" he asked, lifting his eyes to hers.

"At Jordan's until tomorrow morning," JJ replied, taking a step closer. "It's just you and I here, Dave. No buffer. And given the fact that you're still limping," she added, nodding toward the foot she'd offended in her anger earlier, "I'm pretty sure I can catch you if you try to run."

Moving slowly toward the sofa, Dave dropped down on the familiar comfortable cushions. "Not running, Jen. But I'm not sure what else I can say either. My leaving will be better for both of us in the long run."

"You've made a faulty assumption tonight, Dave," JJ said quietly, moving to stand in front of him.

"No," Dave murmured, avoiding her eyes as he shifted nervously on the couch, "I haven't. You told me what you thought of me tonight. I'm your friend…your best friend, I believe you said."

"That's true," JJ nodded, "but you assumed that's all I wanted. You never actually asked me, David. Not until right before Morgan popped his head out tonight have you ever asked me what I wanted from you. Nor, have you ever told me that you felt anything for me at all. You made assumptions and presumptions all over the damn place, but you never actually did any fact checking, did you?"

"You'd just come out of an ugly relationship with a prize son of a bitch, Jen. I wasn't exactly in a spot where I felt like I could press my luck. Then, one day, I looked up and you and that baby had become my entire world….except neither one of you is really mine," Dave admitted softly. "And Christmas Day, I realized…"

Staring down into his eyes, darkened in pain, JJ felt her heart swell. "What did you realize, Dave?"

Swallowing, Dave croaked, "That I was in way over my head. I was sunk and you weren't even in the damn water with me."

"Because you never asked me to swim," JJ softly accused. "Not because I didn't want to be in the water!"

Lifting surprised eyes to hers, Dave whispered, "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you, too, you hardheaded, stubborn excuse for a man!" JJ replied firmly. Adding tartly, "And you don't get to walk out on me."

Rising quickly, Dave moved to cup her face in warm, shaky hands. "Don't you dare play with me, JJ," he ordered, his voice shaking. "This is too important to…"

Pressing a finger to his moving lips, JJ shook her head. "Never. I'd never do that to you. I love you." Watching as his lips descended to hers, JJ gasped as Dave slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue sliding erotically against hers. She tasted the scotch he'd drank earlier in the night as his tongue swirled around hers in an evocative dance that within moments had her pressing her body to his, silently willing him to never stop.

Nipping her lower lip playfully as he drew back to stare down into her dazed eyes, he whispered, "I'm selfish, babe. I want it all. Your heart, your body, your son…everything."

"You already had it, David. You just didn't realize it," JJ replied, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "You've had all of that for months."

"I really am an idiot," he groaned, turning his head to press a hungry kiss against her palm.

"I concur," JJ agreed readily, a soft smile tilting her lips as she pressed a soft kiss to the column of his strong neck as his arms slipped tightly around her, crushing her against him.

"Minx," he accused gently against her ear, teasing the lobe as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her down the darkened hallway toward her bedroom. Dropping her in the center of her bed a moment later, his big body followed hers down, pinning her against the bed. "I love you so much, Jennifer," he whispered between gentle tender kisses to the sensitive slope of her neck as his fingers slowly slid the zipper down the back of her evening gown.

Releasing her lush curves to his hungry gaze as he drew the dress down her body, Dave groaned. "Beautiful," he murmured against her ripened breasts. Cupping one soft globe in a capable hand, he pulled the aching peak into his mouth, suckling gently. He felt her bury her hands in his hair as his other hand ripped at the buttons of his shirt, anxious to feel her flesh pressed to his.

"God, Dave!" JJ moaned as he switched his attention to her other breast. Helping him push his white shirt from his broad shoulders, she arched against him, wanting to feel him closer, needing his heavy comforting weight resting against her skin. "Don't stop," she begged, feeling his hand slide up the inside of her smooth thigh, brushing her soft moist curls as his questing fingertips found their destination.

Drawing back to watch the emotions dancing across her face as his fingers toyed with her hidden secrets, he smiled as he pulled a breathy moan from her lips, her neck craned as sensations gripped her gorgeous body. "You like that, sweetheart?" he asked huskily, pressing a kiss to her parted lips as one fingertip ventured further, testing her body's readiness.

"Yes!" JJ whimpered, shivering as one warm fingertip stroked over that hidden cluster of nerves at the center of her being. Pressing her face into the crook of his heated neck, JJ pleaded, "I need you."

"Not yet," he whispered, teasing her again as her body shuddered against his touch. "Every time you remember our first time together, I want you to shiver with need. I want each and every memory of this night burned into you. That means that we have to take our time," he said tenderly, covering her lips again, her lips meeting his.

As Dave built the need between them, JJ fumbled for his belt, battling the temperamental leather for supremacy. Finally conquering the buckle, she reached for the snap at his waist as his teeth slowly scraped the column of her neck and his warm tongue soothed the offense.

Grunting as her soft hands found him, Dave hissed against her breast as her velvet palm encased him. "Sweetheart," he whispered roughly, "you're killing me," he choked as her hand slid slowly, torturously up and down his solid length.

Smiling as he involuntarily thrust against her hand, she murmured, lifting her hips against his hand, "Now, you understand how I feel."

"Forgive me?" Dave asked, smiling softly down into her eyes as he shifted above her.

Nodding as her eyes sparkled back at him, JJ watched as Dave grimaced and began to move away. "What?" she asked, concerned.

"We forgot something, sweetheart," Dave groaned, flopping against the pillows piled at the top of her bed.

"Nope," JJ denied, glancing down at the evidence of his need for her. "I'm pretty sure we have everything we need right here," she added with a pointed look at his groin.

"Protection, honey," Dave murmured, closing his eyes as her hand slid down his chest to caress him. "Unless you're not averse to the idea of giving me another baby so soon?" he asked hopefully, cracking one lid to look at her.

"Another baby?" JJ asked blankly, staring up his body at him.

"I told you before I carried you in here, JJ," Dave reminded her quietly, "I wanted it all. That included Henry, too. He's mine now."

A relieved smile claimed JJ's lips as she slowly moved to straddle Dave's masculine body. "In that case, I might be willing to negotiate. How many more babies are we talking about here, Rossi?" JJ asked, bracing a hand on either side of his shoulders.

Gazing back at her with banked fire in his eyes, Dave cupped his hands around her narrow hips as she bent to brush her lips teasingly against his. "Well?" she breathed against his mouth.

Lifting a hand to cradle the back of her neck, he replied huskily, "As many as you want, JJ. Whenever you want them, babe."

"I think we start with one more," she whispered, easing her body slowly down over his length. Rocking against him, she caught her breath as she watched his face grimace with pleasure, his hands tightening on her. "And we see where we go from there," she added breathlessly.

"Deal," Dave said hoarsely, pulling her body down to his as her sweet body encased him.

An hour later, cradling her in his arms, Dave glanced at the clock. "Happy New Year," he whispered against her ear.

Smiling, JJ turned in his strong arms to brush a kiss against his chest. "Hopefully a year filled with new beginnings," she sighed happily.

"I got the most important new beginning of my life, right here in my arms, Sweetheart," Dave whispered drawing her closer as somewhere distantly fireworks exploded.

**FINIS**


End file.
